Wedding Dress
by Albilibertea
Summary: A song for your wedding, my love. (FRUK/USUK)


Wedding Dress

Summary: A song for your wedding, my love. (FRUK/USUK)

This fanfic is inspired by the song "Wedding Dress" of TaeYang.

Betaed by PixieDust291

I do not own Hetalia or "Wedding Dress"

***~.~***

_My heartaches behind these shadows_

_My face brightens up as I see your smile_

_I worry that you might notice my feelings_

_And I get scared that the gap between us would widen_

Sunlight shone through the thin curtain of the dark room, dancing across the figure who was currently lying on a beautiful grand piano. After a moment, that figure, which appeared to be a man, started to stir. A groan escaped him. One hand was brought up to brush through his wavy blond hair. Beautiful blue eyes cracked open to stare at the music sheets in front of him before glancing away. Pulling out a phone from his trousers, the man looked at the time. 7 A.M. It was still early. He sat up properly, back aching a little bit because of his sleeping position last night and started to rearrange the papers.

He had spent a month trying to compose this song. Now, it was time to show everyone his hard work. A faint smile spreaded across the man's face. Yes, this was a present for his love, a perfect one. He hoped that he hadn't done anything wrong this time. It would not be good to have his love scolding on him in this special day. He went through the music sheets in his hands again, checked for any mistakes, but found none. With a satisfied smile still on his face, he got up and went to get ready.

"_Now, I don't want to show up late, non. Especially on his wedding day."_ France thought to himself and walked into the bathroom.

***~.~***

_I hold my breath_

_Then I bite my lips_

_Then I pray that she would leave his side._

_Baby, please don't hold those hands_

_Cuz you should be my lady_

_Please look at me, I've been waiting all this time._

France stood in front of the mirror, looked at his own reflection. He was wearing a white dress shirt covered by a black waistcoat, black tie, and trousers. His hair was tied back neatly with a red ribbon. The image of his love's warm smile ran across his mind. France felt butterflies erupt in his stomach at that mental sight. He wanted to see more of that smile even though it was very rare; considering the fact that its owner had a tendency to frown all the time, especially when it came to him. However, that smile, it made him relaxed and happy. Perhaps... maybe from this day on, his dream would come true. France nodded to his reflection and turned around, but didn't forget to grab the music sheets on his way out.

As he walking down the street, France hummed a nameless tune. Today was a really beautiful day. Some birds were singing and people were everywhere on the street. They laughed, ate, and talked. All those sounds mixed together, created a noisy but strangely enjoyable atmosphere. The sun was shining, making his light blonde hair sparkle vividly. He held the music sheets in his right hand and brought up his left one to shield his face when he looked up at the deep blue sky. The ring on his hand reflected the sunshine as he did so. He smiled again, enjoying the warm feeling that was spreading in his chest.

***~.~***

_Once the music ends, you'll be with him forever_

_I prayed and prayed that this day wouldn't come_

_The wedding dress you once wore_

_The wedding dress you once wore_

_The wedding dress you once wore_

As he neared his destination, France started to think of his past. It had been pained, miserable, but also nice and peaceful. He thought about the time he had spent with England. At the thought of the emerald eyed nation, France smiled again. Yes, they always seemed to argue, but when they didn't, it was really enjoyable. He remembered when England was in a good mood, he would rest his head on France's shoulder. They would listen to music while the two of them playing some little games on their phone together. They would smile, laugh, and occasionally their hands would lightly touch. When they went on picnics, they would sit on the top of a car and France would pretend to let his hand drop over England's shoulder accidentally. The island nation never appeared to mind. So they would just sit there like that and talk about everything they could think of. France treasured every one of those peaceful moments and kept them in a safe place within his heart. Being with that uptight nation and his adorable caterpillar like eyebrows was more than enough for him.

France was brought back from his memories by the sound of a bell ringing. He looked up at the beautiful church in front of him as he felt the wind blowing gently through his hair. A lot of nations had shown up and were gathering in the church. They saw France and waved at him. Prussia and Spain went to him, slapping their hands on his back and wishing him good luck. France nodded and smiled at them. A lot of emotions were starting to build up inside him as he entered the church.

He saw England. The British man was sitting on a couch in the waiting room. A lot of female nations gathered around him to fix his hair or talk to him, but France paid no attention to them. Instead, he could only stare at England. He was dressed in a breathtaking white tuxedo. A white delicate veil was set in his golden hair by a little white rose. It accented his green eyes and made them shine even brighter than usual. England was hugging a bouquet of red roses. A cute light blush painted his cheeks while the others kept giggling as they tried to smooth down his messy hair but failed. France just stood there smiling warmly at the sight. Suddenly, England looked up and noticed him. France waved his hand and winked. If possible, England's cheeks grew even redder and he glanced downward and then back at the French nation. He then stood. France put up his hands in mock-defeat as England approaching him.

"Well Angleterre, you look very nice today." France said, a serious expression spreading across his face. "Now, don't frown on your wedding day, mon cher."England relaxed a little at those words. Slowly, he smiled. France felt his heart jump a bit.

"I'm glad that you are finally here. I thought that you would be late." England said. There was no insulting tone in his voice.

"I'm not America, you are aware?" France chuckled slightly. He ran a hand through England's short blond hair, mentally admired how it was so soft under his fingers. "You're really beautiful today." He leaned in and kissed England on the forehead.

The island nation blushed and looked away, hands clutching tightly to the bouquet. France chuckled again. He was so cute.

"Are you nervous?" France asked.

"O…Of course I am." England stuttered. He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, a shy smile appeared on his face again. "But I'm happy." He met France's gaze, and France could see the happiness that was sparkling beautifully in those emerald eyes.

"Then I will make sure to make you happier." The French nation smiled, holding up his music sheets.

Before England had a chance to reply, a strong arm circled around his slim waist and a warm kiss was placed on his cheek.

"You are so cute today, Iggy!~" A cheerful voice complimented. France was taken aback a little before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He managed a smile at the one who was currently clutching England so tightly.

"Hello, America." France greeted. America was wearing the same type of tuxedo as England except his was black. France felt as if a stone had plummeted into his stomach.

"Hi France! It's nice to see you," The blue eyed nation laughed, hugging the now blushing England even tighter "on our wedding! Thank you so much for coming."

***~.~***

_You, who never understood my feelings_

_Because of that, I ended up despising you_

_Then I wished a misfortune upon you_

_But now, my eyes are dry_

Now that he thought back on his recently peaceful moments with England, there always seemed to be a certain nation there with them too. When he and England were playing games and listening to music, the other would always sneak behind the island nation and gently lay his hands over England's eyes, teasing him. France would have to flinch away when England struggled to get free. America would always remove his hands first, then lean in and place a chaste kiss on England's forehead.

It was the same when France and England would sit on the top of America's car. The American always climbed up the car and joked at how it looked like they were having a romantic moment. England would blush and yell at him, successfully starting a new argument. At times like that, France just sat there and watched them with a fond smile on his face. No one else realized just how much he wished that America's joke was true.

***~.~***

_Once the music ends, you'll be with him forever_

_I prayed and prayed that this day wouldn't come_

_The wedding dress you once wore_

_The wedding dress you once wore_

_The wedding dress you once wore_

France sat silently at the beautiful white piano, eyes staring at America and England on the alter. On both of their hands now shone two golden bands. The newly married couple was now turning around to face all their friends, happiness dancing in their eyes. England met France's gaze and smiled. France smiled back, his fingers started to caress across the keyboard. A calm, peaceful melody filled the room. _A song for your wedding_. Everyone went silent as they enjoyed the sweet music that came from the piano. After a moment France looked up and saw that America was staring at him, a serious expression on the younger nation's face. France stared back and the message was clear. _Make him happy, or I'll take him away._

The song ended and the room erupted in laughter and cheers. America held England's hand and led him out of the church, a boyish grin spread across his face again. France stood silently in a corner, watching the other nations surround the married couple. He took out a small silver diamond ring from his pocket and looked at it for a while. The memory attached to it flooded his mind. A sad smile appeared on his face.

_It had been a party at America's house and France had decided that he was going to propose to England no matter what. He saw England was talking with Japan and walked toward them. After politely ending the conversation with Japan France held out his hand and escorted England away. The British nation appeared to be surprised, but said nothing while he was led to an empty corridor. England huffed and crossed his arms before he asked France what he was up to. France smiled a little and had started to pull out the ring from his pocket._

"_Here you are England!" America had cheered as he seemingly appeared from out of nowhere and grinned at England. "Oh France! You are here too! Cool! I want you to be the first one to know and witness something for me." _

_France's eyes widened as America got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box, holding it up to England. He had been too shocked to say anything. Of course he had known that America loved England too, but he never thought the other nation would go this far so soon. The pleasant times he spent with England always had America in it, sure, but he still didn't know who England loved. And now, it looked like the answer was clear. France watched with a sad smile as England's eyes widened and started to tear up. He watched as the one he loved fell into America's strong embrace. He listened as they told him that they had been dating for years but had kept it a secret. He didn't know what he had said. His lips had just been moving on their own. In the end, he stood still in that empty corridor, listening to all the gasps and congratulations the came from the other room. He had not stopped the single tear escaped his blue eyes._

***~.~***

_By all means, be happy with him_

_So I can move on_

_Please erase me out of your heart_

_Although I tried my best but, no oh~_

_I've been living the lies for too long_

_Yet, she would look at me and smile._

France snapped back to reality and gently shook his head. A sign escaped his lips. He watched the couple one last time. They were laughing happily with the others; England was lightly leaning on America's shoulder. His emerald eyes were full of such joy and happiness. France smiled again. _"Be happy, mom ami."_ He thought before he let the ring in his hand fall to the floor and walked away.

The silver metal clanked on the floor. Its lonesome sound was drowned out, unheard by anyone but him.

End.

***~.~***

A/N: Xin chào! This is actually my first Hetalia fanfic (and also the first story that I've ever written in English =w=) so I'm not really confident heheheh...

Anyway, when I listened to "Wedding Dress" again few days ago, I was stuck with the idea that the story in that song was exactly what I thought about the Blonde Triangle so I just decided to...write it out ^^~ And I'm very glad that I can put it here on Mayuge Day! I hope you guys enjoy it (ΞωΞ*)

You can watch "Wedding Dress" here: www . youtube watch?v= DxNVyGX2mbI

Special thank to the amazing PixieDust291 again for helping me beta this (*∂ω∂)

And the last thing, HAPPY EYEBROWS'S DAY! Tạm biệt!~

~Albi~


End file.
